1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports equipment containers and collection devices. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a combination sports ball carrying device, sports net and storage device that improves collection time of a particular sports ball and handling of a loaded device thereafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Practicing or training activities related to sports games that require a ball to conduct the game benefit when a plurality of balls is available for use. Availability of more than one ball reduces down time for individuals engaging in the activity. This is particularly true for team sports, wherein several individuals come together to practice their sport. The practice is best conducted with several balls, wherein each player is given ample contact time with the ball or interaction therewith to facilitate a comfort level, association and muscle memory when handling the ball during a sports game. The use of several available balls is true for practicing sports such as soccer, football, basketball, baseball, tennis, and any other sports activity that involves a ball to play.
Collection of such balls after a practice has ended is generally a tedious task, particularly for exhausted players, in environments of high heat or for those few individuals made responsible for collecting all of the provided balls without help from the rest of the participants. This task is made tedious specifically because of the structure of devices traditionally utilized for the collection and containment of such sports balls. Traditional ball bags incorporate a netted bag with a drawstring closure. These devices are formless and flexible, and offer no structure to aid in the process of loading the bag with the balls. The opening of the bag is unsupported and therefore requires two hands to spread the mouth of the opening to accommodate the diameter of the sports ball. Loading such devices is difficult with only one participant, as the ball must be handled in conjunction with the opening of the bag, which is not easily opened with a single hand.
Solutions this common problem have been to resort to shoveling the balls into an opened bag while supporting its opening using one hand and a foot to pin the base of the opening into a stable position against the ground. Alternatively, two individuals may be utilized to complete this task, one in which supports the bag opening while the second retrieves and places the balls into the bag opening. Both of these methods are not convenient or ideal for the given task. A device is required that solves these common drawbacks in the art and in the sports ball bag segment.
The present invention provides an improved sports ball collection and transport device that comprises a frame structure to support the opening of a netted bag. The netted bag contains the sports balls within the frame, while the frame provides a structure to support the bag in an open position and likewise in a closed position. The frame further provides a structure that hingeably forms a handle device for which a practitioner may easily carry and transport the device and any balls carried therein. It fulfills a long-felt need within the art and area of sports ball collection and transport.
Several devices have been disclosed in the prior art for facilitating the collection of sports balls and for improved containment thereof. These devices have drawbacks inherent in their design or flaws in their approach that limit their usefulness when compared to the structure and operation of the present invention. While they are independently novel, perform a given task or fulfill a given requirement, they do not describe the structure or spirit of the present invention.
Such devices include U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,414 to Kilduff, wherein a sport equipment bag is described having an outer, water-resistant shell and ventilation assemblies situated about its exterior for promoting free circulation of air through the bag. The ventilation assemblies include an opening formed into the outer shell that is covered by a mesh lining and a zippered flap. While the Kilduff device provides a large bag adapted for carrying sports equipment, its construction does not describe the present invention. Likewise, its ability to quickly load sports balls and other equipment from a working position into a stored position is limited by the user's ability to manually place each item into the bag interior. The bag further lacks the ability to function as a sports net, which is a configuration supported by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,075 to Green is another device in which an apparatus for picking up, transporting and storing sports balls is disclosed that comprises two opposing planes separated by tension elements. The two planes are forced downward onto a sports ball, thereby stretching the tension elements to allow the planes to surround and grasp the ball. The pressure of the ball places the tension element under strain, which compresses the two planes against the ball and holds it in place. The planes are sufficient length to accommodate a plurality of balls using the same technique of picking up and storing each ball. This device is best suited for picking up ball individually on a playing field for storage and transport. Although for a similar purpose, the structure of the device is not representative of the present invention. Further, the Green device is not adapted to act as a sports goal when not in use as a ball container, and the mode of loading and carrying the Green device differs from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,160 to Girard describes a portable backstop device with an upstanding, inverted and U-shaped frame with support legs and a base. The device functions as a rebound device or backstop protection device for sports involving balls or projectiles. Its construction allows for the rapid collection of sports balls and containment thereof, but it is not adapted for use as a ball bag or sports equipment carrier. This device employs a frame with a mounted net therearound, but lacks the novel features provided in the present invention, namely the combination of uses. The present invention provides a dual purpose device that can function as a ball collector, sports goal and sports ball transport container.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,343 to Cho describes a portable net device for stopping the flight of sports balls and other projectiles, comprising a coiled main member and a base member forming two closed loops and a central region of meshed netting. The coiled member allows improved portability of the device, while its intent is similar to the Girard patent in which the netting provides a backstop or net for shooting a projectile thereinto. The Cho patent lacks the ability to function as a multipurpose device, while the present invention provides a similar capability as the Cho patent while adding the ability to transport and store a plurality of sports balls in an easily-carried device. The present invention may serve as a back stop or goal device, but is adapted to form its frame together to form a handle, while the netting forms a closed basket around the sports balls within the frame members.
The present invention provides a new and unique device that improves current methods for collecting sports balls after a practice or training session. A plurality of balls may be placed within a meshed bag that is attached to two hingedly attached and semi-circular frame members. The frame members support the bag opening and allow closure thereof, providing a user with an easily graspable handle for carrying the device and its loaded contents. A shoulder strap is also provided for improved convenience and carrying ability. The frames can be hingedly rotated to any angle with respect to one another, allowing different sized opening for the bag or uses for the device in practice. Its structure and design elements substantially diverge from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing sports ball collection and carrying devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.